Abandonnée Les Dieux, ou Comment se débarrasser de ses gosses
by Solfia
Summary: Sans avoir l'assistance sociale sur le dos. Les dieux en ont marre, il est temps de prendre des vacances, et pour ça, il n'y a pas trente six solutions: Ils doivent éloigner leurs gosses. Après tout, pourquoi seraient ils les seuls à souffrir de leurs conneries? Qu'un autre morfle, ils vont filer au Spa et bouffer des tonnes de glaces. Si seulement ils y avaient pensé avant...


_Il était une fois, au pays de Candy, une jeune fille d'une beauté flamboyante. Elle aimait le chant, la danse, la peinture, l'équitation, et tout le monde l'aimait. Tout le monde ? Non, pas exactement._

 _Parmi le peuple du royaume, une personne ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture.. Cette personne ? KANGOUROU-MAN !_

 _Le vil félon convoitait la grâce naturelle de la jeune fille, ainsi que la boite à bijoux magique qu'elle tenait de sa défunte mère, la reine du sucre. La délicieuse princesse tenait à sa boite plus que tout au monde, elle ne laissait personne s'en approcher, surtout pas sa belle mère, l'horrible reine du sucre de canne, qui avait juré sur la tête de sa mère qu'elle aurait cette boite, et donc, elle engagea Kangourou-Man pour la récupérer, et au passage se débarrasser de la jeune fille._

 _La pauvre petite ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ! Si elle avait su, aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose ? Non, parce qu'elle est nulle. Voila, c'est dit. Et donc, alors que le fourbe en collant allait la tuer pour avoir la précieuse boite, elle se mis à crier, appelant son ami le sucre en morceau pour la sauver. Malheureusement, le traître avait du café brûlant ! Et c'est dans un cri de douleur horrible que le sucre en morceau fut dissout. Horrifiée, la demoiselle voulut s'enfuir, mais Kangourou-Man attrapa une hache et..._

Neia : Bon, tu as fini ?

 _Hein ? Quoi ?_

Neia : C'est bien joli tout ça, mais t'es pas la pour écrire des conneries sur une inconnue dont tu ne cite même pas le nom, mais sur nous meuf, on est bien plus intéressant ! ._.

 _Ah, ouais, oups, sorry ! Donc, euh... Je voulais dire quoi déjà ?_

Neia : Non mais c'est pas possible ! Je dois tout faire ici ou quoi ? Bon *Prend des fiches* Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue ici. Aujourd'hui, l'auteur, dans sa grande débilité, est de retour après une trèèèèèèès longue absence et vous propose une nouvelle histoire de folie ! Ouhou. Bref, fuyez ! Fuyez pour vos vies ! Courrez pauvres fous !

 _Hé ! C'est méchant ça ! Bon, je reprend, j'me souviens maintenant._

 _Ayant marre des conneries de leurs enfants, les dieux décidèrent de s'en débarrasser un moment. Mais comment faire passer ça pour un accident ? Malgré toute leur intelligence, enfin celle d'Athéna, les autres sont vachement con *esquive les diverses armes*, personne ne trouva de solution. MAIS, tout d'un coup, Hadès eu une illumination !_

Neia : Bravo Papa, t'es le meilleur !

 _Et si, plutôt que de les garder dans deux camps, ils les envoyaient dans un seul et même endroit ?_

Neia : …. Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je te renie papa. Espèce de traître. A partir de maintenant, je deviens bouddhiste.

 _Et c'est avec cette ultime trahison que Hadès se suicida, personne ne fut triste, Fin._

 _Plus sérieusement, il se dit «_ puisque l'auteur à plusieurs personnages dans plusieurs trucs, et si on en réunissait ? Genre, on se débarrasse de nos marmots chiants et personne ne dit rien on n'appelle la protection de l'enfance, c'est pas magnifique ? _». Et tout le monde trouva ça beau. Donc, c'est sous forme assez étrange que les demi-dieux, ce jour la, se prendront en pleine face... Des hiboux._

 _Et leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard._

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis de retour ! Enfin, nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

 **Neia: C'était nuuuuuul !**

 **Ouais, ouais, je sais...**

 **En ce moment, je suis a fond sur Percy Jackson et Harry Potter, donc, pourquoi ne pas les réunir? Surtout que ma chère Luma n'a jamais été présentée correctement, donc... Une très bonne occasion de réunir mes deux personnages principaux !**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira**

 **Pour ce qui est du rythme... Bah... Y en a pas. Pourquoi? Parce que je n'ai plus rien écris depuis des lustres et que je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de respecter des contraintes, so riz**

 **Et puis, ayant repris mes études, ça sera un peu compliqué, voila voila**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ça :3**

 **Des bisouuuus !**

 **Lyss et Neia C:**


End file.
